


Du whisky et des bulles

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: M/M, conduite licencieuse en état d'ébriété -- non il ne s'agit pas d'automobiles, l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, un chercheur c'est curieux
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment et pourquoi Blake s'est fâché avec le whisky. Et pourquoi il en boit à nouveau. Accessoirement pourquoi Bowmore est en froid avec Davlon et ne l'a pas soutenu politiquement après guerre (sans jamais en donner la vraie raison à Blake).<br/>Attention (valable pour le premier chapitre uniquement): abus d'alcool en soirée. Relation sexuelle non explicite sous l'influence d'alcool -- dont le consentement peut être considéré comme douteux vu l'état d'ébriété des personnages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rupture

**Author's Note:**

> Depuis que j'ai lu le Serment des Cinq Lords pour la première fois, je me suis demandé ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour fâcher définitivement Blake avec le whisky. Quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais raconté à Mortimer ! Et puis dernièrement j'ai relu le début des Sarcophages Du 6e Continent. Et page 11, j'ai marqué un temps d'arrêt. Maintenant, je savais non seulement ce qui s'était passé, mais aussi pourquoi...

_Oxford 1930, soirée entre étudiants fraichement émoulus_

  
"Allons Francis, vous n'allez pas garder à la main ce verre presque vide : vous faites peine à voir. Je vous ressers !" C'est d'autorité que Lord Brett Davlon emplit à nouveau le verre de son ami Blake, qui tente de refuser du geste son deuxième double whisky de la soirée. "Pas trop, Brett, vous savez bien que je préfère le whisky écossais !"

  
C'est effectivement une bouteille irlandaise que le jeune lord tient à la main.

  
Ce n'est pas que Blake n'apprécie pas le whisky, au contraire, mais ce dernier a tendance à le rendre nostalgique. L'odeur lui rappelle son adolescence, plus exactement son tout premier verre de scotch et le replonge dans l'atmosphère d'alors, réveillant en lui les échos des sensations de ce moment : excitation, désir, et la faible impression de braver un interdit.*

  
Pour cette raison, ce n'est pas tout à fait le meilleur choix de boisson pour une soirée en société. Mais bon, _quand le vin est tiré, il faut le boire_. Et, portant le verre à ses lèvres, Francis Blake revient à la conversation qu'il venait de quitter.

  
\----------------

  
_Un peu plus tard_

  
A la faveur des premiers départs de la soirée, Francis Blake s'est discrètement éloigné de la foule dans la pièce principale.

  
Il ne se sent pas très bien. Il sait qu'il a trop bu, beaucoup trop par rapport à son habitude, et sent son état empirer d'instant en instant.

  
Fichu whisky irlandais. L'odeur est presque la bonne et le ramène dans le passé, mais elle manque d'épices et de chaleur, et le goût n'est pas vraiment le même. Blake titube et avance jusqu'à s'appuyer sur un des fauteuils en cuir de la salle assombrie et le mouvement le ramène dans le train, quatre ans plus tôt, à plus de sept mille kilomètres de là.

  
Avec son nouvel ami Philip Mortimer, ils avaient détourné une des bouteilles que celui-ci destinait à son père et découvert ensemble le goût du scotch.* Très bonne bouteille, excellente compagnie, comme ils étaient heureux à ce moment là !

  
Les minutes passent tandis que Blake, légèrement nauséeux, revit ses souvenirs et ressasse comme à chaque fois qu'il boit son regret d'inaction à l'époque. Oh, la joie, la douleur et l'incertitude du premier amour**! A l'époque, il n'avait pas osé esquisser envers Mortimer le moindre des gestes d'affection qu'il s'autorise parfois dans ses fantasmes alcoolisés. Comme il souhaiterait que son ami soit de nouveau à ses côtés!

  
Soudain un bras se pose sur ses épaules. Perdu dans ses souvenirs et dans les brumes de l'alcool, Blake n'a pas tout de suite remarqué qu'il avait de la compagnie.

  
"Ca va, Francis ?" demande Lord Davon qui l'a retrouvé après s'être aperçu qu'il n'était plus à la fête.  
Blake tourne alors la tête et reconnait son camarade.

  
"Brett." Le contact et la sollicitude de son ami submergent Blake d'une vague de solitude, et, l'alcool ayant annihilé toute restreinte, il se penche pour franchir les quelques centimètres qui les séparent et pose ses lèvres sur celles de Brett Davon, qui le laisse faire.

  
Leur baiser est imprécis et aussi saoûl qu'eux, et Francis Blake se laisse aller à l'ivresse du contact et de l'alcool.

  
Dans son esprit embrumé, le présent et le passé, le réel et l'imaginaire se mélangent, et l'homme dans ses bras n'est ni tout à fait Brett, ni entièrement Philip, mais surtout un ami qui ne le repousse pas.

  
Les minutes passent et Francis sent bien qu'il a trop bu, et que, tout entreprenant qu'il soit, il ne pourra rien conclure ce soir là.  Et cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il s'agenouille devant Lord Brett Davlon, ce n'est pas en signe de féauté.

  
\---

  
Après, Blake a la nausée et vomit sa soirée sur le tapis, puis il s'étend par terre et dans le flou lointain, entend s'ouvrir une porte et des éclats d'une voix qu'il croit reconnaître comme celle de son ami Patrick Bowmore.

  
Effectivement, le jeune lord, parti à la recherche de ses amis est arrivé dans la pièce au moment où Davlon rattachait son pantalon, et, voyant l'état où se trouvait Blake, a commencé à invectiver Brett pour avoir ainsi abusé de la faiblesse de leur ami commun.

  
Mais Blake a sombré dans l'inconscience et ne perçoit plus rien de tout cela.

  
\----------------

  
Lorsqu'il s'éveille le lendemain, avec la pire gueule de bois de sa vie. Blake est dans son lit, en pyjama avec dans la bouche le gout le plus abominable du monde. Il suppose que ses amis l'ont ramené à sa chambre et jure de ne plus jamais, jamais se laisser aller ainsi à nouveau, espérant que Davlon ne lui tiendra pas rigueur de son indiscretion. Mais il a un bus a prendre et un horaire à tenir,et les adieux publics sont brefs et très formels. Peut-être, remarque-t-il, Patrick garde-t-il un peu plus de distance que d'habitude avec Brett, mais non, ce doit être une impression.  
  
  
* voir Les sarcophages du 6eme continent.  
** voir Entre les bulles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je laisse à Lord Davlon le bénéfice du doute. Rien ne prouve qu'il ait fait boire Blake avec l'intention que les choses se passent ainsi. En plus, il paraît qu'il ne faut pas médire des morts... mais bon, il a une tête qui ne me revient pas.


	2. Méditation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parce qu'une aventure de Blake et Mortimer, c'est surtout Mortimer

_1955_

  
_...soit dit en passant, me fâcha définitivement avec le whisky.*_

  
Sur le moment, Mortimer n'a pas relevé, ayant bien d'autres éléments à assimiler, mais maintenant, bien des semaines plus tard, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser aux paroles de Blake.

  
_...soit dit en passant..._

  
Pourquoi ne le lui avoir jamais dit ? songe Mortimer en se servant un verre de sa boisson favorite. Maintenant, à chaque fois qu'il se sert un verre, il repense à Blake. Fâché avec le whisky ? Depuis si longtemps ? Pourtant il se souvient avoir déjà vu son ami avec un verre de scotch à la main. Fâché, vraiment ?

  
Il est vrai que depuis qu'il sont installés dans cet apartement, il n'a jamais vu Francis en boire, ce dernier préférant thé ou sherry. Mortimer avait mis cela sur le compte d'une préférence personnelle, pas d'un dégoût définitif.

  
Peut-être, pendant la guerre, Francis n'avait-il pas voulu faire le difficile ? Mais non, le professeur se souvient avoir entendu son ami demander un sherry lors de réceptions. Alors quoi ? Où était la différence ?

  
Ce ne pouvait pas être la simple compagnie de Mortimer, puisqu'il n'en avait pas bu depuis. Le professeur tente de se souvenir exactement de leurs soirées à Scaw-Fell**, puisque c'est là qu'il a vu Francis en boire pour la dernière fois.

  
La toute dernière fois, lors de l'évacuation de la base secrète**, c'est lui qui a terminé le verre du capitaine. Il s'en souvient encore, parce qu'un double whisky avant de monter dans un avion stratosphérique n'avait pas été sa meilleure idée jusqu'ici.***

  
_Prenez ce whisky et racontez-moi ça.**_

  
Non. Quand même pas ! Ce ne pouvait pas être de la simple politesse envers un ami pour ne pas refuser un verre déjà servi. Il devait y avoir autre chose. Mais qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pu, lors d'une soirée étudiante, à la fois fâcher définitivement Blake avec le whisky, et lui faire en accepter ainsi de Mortimer ?

  
Ce ne pouvait pas être un simple excès non plus.

  
Après plusieurs mois à ne pouvoir penser à autre chose à chaque fois qu'il se sert un verre, Mortimer ne tient plus. Pour une fois qu'il sait que Blake ne devrait pas rentrer trop tard, c'est le moment de lui poser une bonne fois pour toute la question.

  
Il prépare deux verres, et, au moment de déboucher sa bouteille habituelle, il se ravise et monte à sa chambre chercher dans sa réserve le whisky des grandes occasions.

  
"Bonsoir, Philip." Le capitaine Blake rentre au moment même où Mortimer débouche sa bouteille.

  
"Bonsoir, Francis." lui répond le professeur en servant deux verres. "Vous tombez à point nommé."

  
Puis il continue, alors que le capitaine ôte son manteau. "Par contre, je dois vous prévenir qu'il s'agit purement et simplement d'un traquenard."

  
"Ah?" Blake a levé la tête et noté avec curiosité que Mortimer a sorti une bouteille inhabituelle : son meilleur whisky.

  
Mais le professeur s'approche, deux verres à la main et lui en tend un.

  
"Prenez ce whisky, et dites-moi pourquoi vous êtes fâché avec lui."

  
Et Blake se fige.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Voir le serment des cinq lords  
** Voir le secret de l'espadon  
*** NdA : je cherche à me réconcilier avec l'image d'un Mortimer franchement rigolard avec une mitraillette entre les mains... je sais bien que ça ne colle pas tout à fait parce que c'était trois heures plus tard... mais quand même.


	3. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Après avoir longtemps hésité, j'ai décider de me placer dans la continuité d'Entre les bulles, mais ce chapitre pourrait tout aussi bien provoquer un premier aveu avec un chronologie différente. Soyez indulgents, c'est loin d'être parfait, mais j'aurai du mal à faire mieux.

_"Prenez ce whisky, et dites-moi pourquoi vous êtes fâché avec lui."_

  
Blake se fige. Il y a quelques mois, il a trouvé le courage de faire allusion à cette soirée en parlant à Mortimer, mais il n'est pas certain d'oser  la raconter en détail, même si Philip est désormais son amant*.

  
Il prend tout de même le verre qui lui est offert, et s'asseoit dans son fauteuil habituel. Il inspire l'odeur du liquide, et un fragment de seconde, il se retrouve à Dehli, le murmure de la foule bourdonnant à ses oreilles. Il éloigne le verre et secoue la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Ce n'est pas vraiment avec _ce whisky là_ qu'il est fâché.

  
 "Ma foi, Philip, " commence-t-il alors. "c'est une histoire bien banale. Lors de la soirée d'adieux à Oxford, j'ai beaucoup trop bu." Il chasse les souvenirs qui lui reviennent et continue. "Je me suis ridiculisé devant mes amis et j'ai terminé la soirée ivre mort par terre après avoir vomi mon whisky."

  
"Hmm". Le professeur Mortimer a l'air dubitatif. "Vous ne me racontez pas tout, Francis."  Un simple excès pouvait effectivement ramener de mauvais souvenirs par association, mais cela n'expliquait absolument pas pourquoi le capitaine venait de porter le verre à ses lèvres pour en prendre une gorgée !  Certes son amant aime souffrir, mais il y a des limites tout de même !

  
"Si le whisky vous fait horreur, vous n'etes pas obligé de le terminer, Francis." poursuit-il. Mais à voir la manière dont le captaine tient son verre, il n'a pas du tout envie de le lâcher.

  
 Blake secoue la tête négativement. "Il est vrai qu'habituellement, le whisky me rappelle les évènements et le goût horrible de cette soirée, mais..." Il s'interrompt pour contempler le contenu de son verre avant de poursuivre. "... comme vous l'avez probablement deviné, celui-ci m'évoque de bien meilleurs souvenirs."

  
Mortimer sourit. Il a bien fait de sortir cette bouteille.

  
Après quelques moments où ils sirotent tous deux leur scotch en songeant à leur jeunesse, Mortimer revient à la charge. "Francis, ce n'est pas de ce whisky que je vous servais à Scaw-Fell."

  
Il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus. Blake voit très bien où il veut en venir. "Ah. Oui." Il hoche alors la tête avant d'oser affronter le regard de son ami. "Et bien, old chap, disons que le plaisir de votre compagnie me rend le whisky agréable."

  
A cela, le professeur Mortimer se penche en avant, plus qu'intéressé. "Vous pensez que je pourrais vous faire l'apprécier de nouveau ?"

  
Blake en est certain. "Sans aucun doute. Je n'ai de mal à boire aucun des whisky que vous m'avez servi jusqu'ici."

  
"Eh bien." Fait Mortimer, échafaudant déjà des plans de dégustation. "Si vous êtes prêt à tenter l'experience, je suis partant ! Je me charge de tout et j'espère bien qu'avant la fin de l'année prochaine, vous pourrez considérer cette boisson sans aversion. "

  
Et ensemble, ils trinquent à cela. Mais un dernier détail dérange encore le professeur Mortimer.

  
"Francis ?" demande-t-il à nouveau. "Si vous ne répugnez pas à boire du whisky avec moi, pourquoi diable n'en avez vous jamais accepté ici, dans les premiers temps où je vous le proposais ?"

  
Blake se trouble. Mortimer l'a rarement vu aussi hésitant.

  
"Well." dit-il finalement."Disons que ce problème-là n'existe plus."

  
"Que voulez-vous dire ?" Mortimer n'a absolument pas l'intention de laisser son amant se défiler.

  
"Le whisky m'a toujours rendu un peu sentimental, et comme vous le savez à présent, ma préférence n'a jamais été pour les femmes. Je craignais..." Il s'interrompt et boit une gorgée pour cacher son embarras. "Je craignais une répétition de cette soirée à Oxford, où, si vous voulez tout savoir, j'ai séduit Lord Brett Davlon."

  
" !?!" Mortimer en reste abasourdi. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé quoi que ce soit du genre entre Blake et l'un de ses anciens amis. "Lord Davlon ?!?"

  
Mortimer est estomaqué. Non pas qu'il s'imagine que Blake ne puisse pas avoir eu d'amant par le passé. Lui-même, trois ans avant cela, avec Sarah Summertown...

  
Non, ce qui le choque, c'est le décès récent de cet homme. Si Blake avait été son amant, il avait dû être dévasté. Et à l'époque, Mortimer n'ayant pas encore avoué ses sentiments, Blake n'aurait eu personne à qui se confier !

  
"Oui." répond Blake fermement, prêt à défendre son choix si Mortimer devait le lui reprocher.

  
"Mais, lorsqu'il est mort..." enchaine cependant Mortimer."Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas vous avoir plus soutenu. Si j'avais su..."

  
"Ne vous méprenez pas, Philip." l'interrompt Blake. "Brett était l'un de mes amis chers, au même titre que les autres membres de la T.E.Spirit Society. Nous n'étions pas amants." Il arrête d'un geste Philip qui voulait l'interrompre.

  
"Je vous l'ai dit : ce soir là, j'étais ivre et je me suis ridiculisé. Comme je sentais que j'avais -- largement -- dépassé la dose d'alcool que je pouvais supporter, je m'isolai dans une des pièces attenantes à notre fête..."

  
"...cela ne me semble pas le fait de quelqu'un qui se ridiculise." fait remarquer Mortimer.

  
"... où je ruminai seul mes songes alcoolisés." continue Blake. "Lorsque Brett vint me retrouver pour s'assurer de mon état de santé, je l'intégrai à mon rêve éveillé et l'embrassai."

  
"Il devait consentir s'il s'est laissé faire," riposte Mortimer qui ne veut pas laisser Blake se dénigrer ainsi. "et vous disiez que vous l'aviez séduit."

  
"Hmm. J'ai imité de mon mieux Oxyrhynque du mythe d'Osiris. Mais vu mon état, je doute d'avoir été un très bon partenaire -- j'ai rendu mes tripes avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience."

  
Mortimer se demande si Francis n'a appris l'histoire ancienne et l'archéologie que pour leur partie érotique. Le pire étant qu'il comprend parfaitement les références de son ami. "Rien de tout cela n'est ridicule, Francis !"

  
"Je crois, avant de perdre connaissance, avoir entendu entrer Lord Patrick Bowmore. A eux deux, ils ont dû réussir à me ramener à mon lit et me changer, mais je ne me souviens de rien. Et aucun de nous n'a jamais reparlé de cette soirée. Pitoyable je vous dis."

  
"Ne soyez pas si dur avec vous-même, old chap."

  
Quelque chose dans ces aveux trouble Mortimer, mais il n'arrive pas à saisir ce dont il s'agit exactement. Il reprend à la main le verre qu'il avait posé pour mieux écouter son ami, puis le repose.

  
_Ce whisky là m'évoque de bien meilleurs souvenirs._

  
Soudain, le puzzle de tous leurs échanges jusqu'ici s'emboîte et fait sens.

  
_Ce problème-là n'existe plus_

  
_Le whisky m'a toujours rendu un peu sentimental._

  
_...je l'intégrai à mon rêve éveillé_

  
_Je craignais une répétition de cette soirée_

  
"Mon dieu!" Mortimer saisit son verre avec des mains tremblantes... "Mon dieu!" ... et le finit cul-sec. "Francis!"  
Mortimer se resservirait bien un autre verre, mais il doit bien plus que cela à l'ami qui lui fait face.

  
"Vingt-neuf ans! Francis!" Ce devrait être impossible, pourtant il n'y avait aucune autre explication. "Vingt-neuf ans..."

  
"...que vous êtes dans mes pensées, Philip. Oui." Termine Francis Blake qui a bien compris ce que Mortimer vient de réaliser.

  
"Francis, je suis désolé". Mortimer est catastrophé de ce qu'il vient de comprendre. Et dire que les quelques mois où il n'avait pas osé avouer ses sentiments lui avaient paru longs!

  
"Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, Philip." Lui répond Blake, qui, désormais est beaucoup plus calme.

  
"Je suis vraiment désolé de ne rien avoir remarqué. De vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps."

  
Blake sourit. "Comme je vous l'ai dit : ce problème-là n'existe plus."

  
Mortimer se lève alors, et vient poser une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Même maintenant qu'ils sont amants, même dans leur propre salon, c'est là tout ce qu'ils osent comme signe d'affection. Mais la portée n'en est que plus grande.

  
"Si vous voulez bien, Francis, finissez votre verre et rejoignez-moi à l'étage, où nous ne risquons pas d'être dérangés. Si nous avons vingt-neuf ans à rattraper, autant commencer tout de suite : il nous reste du temps avant dîner."

  
Le capitaine Blake ne s'en fait pas prier.

 

 

* voir Entre les bulles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'en reviens toujours pas du nombres d'heures de recherche que j'ai pu passer pour écrire si peu. Entre les références (relire tous les tomes et relever ce que boit Blake et quand), la topographie du 99bis Park Lane (plus jamais je m'y colle, tant pis si y'a des téléports entre les étages), trouver un euphémisme ou une périphrase polie pour que Blake parle de ses activités avec Davlon. En plus j'ai du réécrire toute la deuxième partie de ce chapitre qui ne m'allait pas...


	4. Réconciliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parce que dans la machination Voronov, William Steele sert du whisky de la marque Bell's à Blake, et celui-ci le prend sans ciller.

_1956_

  
Fidèle à sa promesse de réconcilier son ami avec la boisson écossaise, Mortimer s'est donné la charge de rééduquer Blake à l'appréciation du whisky.

  
Régulièrement, Mortimer en sert à Blake. Toujours du scotch, bien sûr, et il s'efforce toujours que la soirée puisse être associée à de bons souvenirs.

  
Graduellement, Blake s'y habitue. Il n'associe plus le goût du whisky au goût si détestable de soirée de fête de fin d'études. Il apprend à nouveau à l'apprécier, même quand Mortimer n'est pas à ses côtés.

  
A condition que ce soit du whisky écossais, bien entendu.

  
Un jour, une fois, une seule fois, à Paris, ils commandent tous les deux du whisky au bar de leur hôtel. Et après leur retour à Londres...

  
\----------------

  
Lorsque le capitaine Francis Blake rencontre son homologue du MI6, le commander  William Steele, au bureau de celui-ci, ce dernier l'accueille en lui versant et tendant silencieusement un verre de scotch.

  
Blake marque un temps d'arrêt avant de lever un sourcil interrogateur.

  
"Vraiment, William ? " demande-t-il en prenant le verre. "Un seul verre à Paris et vous êtes au courant ? Il faut croire que vos agents sont désoeuvrés s'il n'ont que cela à surveiller. "

  
William Steele sourit. "Que voulez-vous, Francis, ils sont efficaces, voilà tout."

  
Blake secoue la tête et sourit avant de trinquer. "William, je ne voudrais vraiment jamais vous avoir pour ennemi."

  
Et, sans plus de commentaires, ils retournent alors aux affaires d'état.

  
\----------------

  
Après si longtemps, ça y est, il est réconcilié. Blake ne boit plus de whisky en société mais, à l'occasion, il peut en partager un avec ses amis, William ou Philip. Jamais en excès. Et bien sûr, toujours du scotch.

 

  
Santé !


End file.
